During a transport of objects with a passenger car, some people tend to overestimate the load or transport capacity of the vehicle, for example, while shopping. Therefore, it is possible that too many objects are bought. Arriving at the passenger car, difficulties can subsequently arise with the loading of the passenger car. This can be augmented in that typically no additional transport aids such as for example fastening straps are carried along in the vehicle or the loading cannot be carried out by one person alone. It can happen, furthermore, that shopping trolleys start moving in an uncontrolled manner or the parking lock, in which the motor vehicle is parked, is too narrow for the loading process. In addition, the loading can sometimes comprise a plurality of loading steps and the loading process can thus take more time than expected. Large objects are often temporarily leaned against the side walls of the motor vehicle during the transport, which could lead to damages and sometimes the transport goods are stowed in such a way that they cause a possible risk during the trip.
Therefore, at least one object is to state a method and a device for determining and providing information for the transport of at least one object with a passenger car, a computer program product and a computer-readable medium, which support customers or users during a shopping process. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.